


Rebirth: La nueva esperanza

by Burrtrice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrtrice/pseuds/Burrtrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un extraño encuentro en las Dreambubbles le da una nueva oportunidad para seguir viviendo. ¿Qué encontrará dentro de este nuevo universo, además de una nueva raza, trolls desconocidos y una chica extrañamente sola?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: La Musa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! No, este no es mi primer fanfic de Homestuck, pero es el primero en el que trabajo con las Dreambubbles. Por favor, deja un comentario si leíste y perdona si he faltado a algo. Estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas. ¡Disfruta!

No supo cuánto tiempo se hubo hundido en la soledad de los oscuros recuerdos a su alrededor.

Hubiera preferido morir, ir al infierno de donde se suponía no debía salir nunca. Por todas las cosas que hizo, por todos los demonios que eternamente lo perseguirían: La risa de Feferi, los bufidos de Sollux, las burlas de Vriska, los consejos no escuchados de Kanaya y el ruido de la motosierra que hicieron que su destino estuviera anclado a vagar por siempre en lo que su Ex-Moirail llamaba "Burbujas del sueño". Pesadillas, diría él. Los recuerdos se repetían una y otra vez y cada vez que intentaba escapar, algo peor venía en su camino. Dicen que las burbujas son controladas por la mente propia. Entonces, ¿Por qué la culpa lo tenía que asediar por tanto tiempo sin darle tiempo a respirar?

Coincidió en una de ellas con Feferi, pero el encuentro no fue para nada grato. Ella lloraba, él intentaba arreglar las cosas y asegurarle un futuro nuevo, entre ellos dos, entre recuerdo y recuerdo para mejorar las cosas que salieron mal. Ella no quiso. La última frase que le dijo fue **_"Aléjate de mi"_**. Él no supo cómo responder.

Vagó, preso de las lágrimas, durante varios días, dándose descansos, durmiendo poco. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir, recordando cosas y tragedias. Recordándose a sí mismo lo mala persona que fue en vida y lo terrible que fue tomar las decisiones que tomó. No supo cuánto tiempo lo hizo. No quería saberlo de igual forma.

Pero las cosas cambian, de un día para otro. Y para Eridan Ampora, las cosas cambiaron de forma radical.

**———**

Fue uno de los días más pesados. La marcha no había parado por al menos tres horas. Se sentía cansado. Su propio peso era mucho como para seguir. Decidió sentarse a tomar un respiro, suspirando de forma profunda. Miró hacia todas direcciones y ni un alma estaba ahí. Nadie con quien conversar o pelear en ese caso.

—Ya está. La he tenido, estoy solo. Solo como estaba en vida, solo como estoy condenado a estar ahora. Solo. Jodidamente solo.

Suspiró.

—Odio la soledad.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, bajando la cabeza desalentadoramente después. Se mordió el labio, temeroso de llorar de nuevo, ya que los temblores en su cuerpo empezaban. Se rodeó con los brazos, tragando con fuerza.

—Desearía no estar tan atormentado. Desearía no haber hecho lo que hice, y poder arreglarlo todo. Que Fef no esté enojada conmigo. Que ella regrese. Quiero... Quiero empezar de nuevo...

—¿De nuevo, dices?

Él levantó la cabeza para ver a la presencia que se le había unido. Era una chica, bastante guapa. Pertenecía a su propia raza, y lo sabía. Por el color de sus alas, parecidas a las de un ave grande, intuyó que se trataba de una Sangre Jade. Usaba un vestido de color café, muy bello y muy amplio, parecido al de una reina, con zapatos de plataforma del mismo tono más oscuro, el mismo que componía la capa detrás de sí. En el pecho, el símbolo de Vida, verde, con sus matas erguidas. Su piel se veía suave. El cabello largo, atado en una trenza muy larga, que le llegaba hasta más abajo de las caderas, los ojos refulgientes y unos cuernos que tenían la apariencia de un corazón separado con dos vueltas que los apartaban. Sonreía con sus blancos colmillos.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Mahani Ventra. Soy la Musa de la Vida.

¿Musa? Jamás escuchó hablar de eso. ¿Era esto una broma? ¿Por qué nunca la vio antes? ¿Era acaso ese un God Tier válido?

—Disculpa, ¿Qué?— Respondió Eridan, con la voz confusa. Mahani rió, con un tono suave.

—Musa de la Vida.— Repitió ella, como si fuera algo muy obvio.— Tengo poderes para con ella. Vago por las burbujas del sueño, buscando personas con quien conversar e historias para escuchar. Es una casualidad el haberme encontrado contigo. ¿Cómo te llamas, y por qué estás tan triste?

—Eridan... Ampora.— Dijo él, como si hubiera olvidado su nombre.

—Es un gusto, Eridan.

—Como sea... He muerto hace meses. Me asesinó alguien que yo quería mucho, porque yo la maté primero. No quise hacerlo. Ella me mató porque yo maté a mi ex-Moirail. Estaba celoso, porque yo quería algo rojo con ella, pero cuando se lo dije, ella me abandonó. Su Matesprit me odiaba. En una pelea lo dejé en Knock Out. Pero nada importa ahora. Estoy solo, como merecía estarlo. Y estoy condenado a seguir estándolo, con los recuerdos pesándome en la espalda.

—No necesariamente.— Sonrió Mahani.

Eridan alzó una ceja con interés.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Estás arrepentido, ¿No es así? Escuché que querías volver a vivirlo todo. Que querías una oportunidad nueva para arreglar las cosas que hiciste mal. Quizás para relacionarte de nuevo con todas esas personas a las que dañaste. Yo puedo ayudarte. Sólo si quieres. Pero no hay una vuelta atrás.

—¡Claro que quiero!— Afirmó él, mirándola ahora completamente. No tenía ganas de pensar, sólo salir de ese infierno en el que estaba metido.

—¿Seguro? Te advierto: Puede que encuentres cosas que nunca hayas visto. Que sufras bastante más que en tu primera vida. Que tengas que morir por alguien más. Quizás de verdad no quieras hacer esto, y de verdad es mejor que te quedes aquí.

Pensó durante unos instantes sus palabras. Miró al suelo, mientras los recuerdos de su vida pasada y los encuentros en las burbujas de sueño se repetían. _**"Aléjate de mi."**_. ¿De verdad quería escuchar esa frase tan fría de labios de la muchacha que tanto amó por casi 7 ciclos? No. No estaba dispuesto a seguir con un sufrimiento tan grande. Y seguramente en otro lugar las cosas saldrían mil veces mejor.

—Quiero tomar ese riesgo. Mahani sonrió un poco, tomándole las manos, de las cuales un destello verde empezó a salir.

—Te enviaré a un universo nuevo. Ahí, te aseguro que de verdad todo va a empezar de nuevo. Mucha suerte en tu camino.

Lo último que supo Eridan antes de que todo se fuera a negro de nuevo, fue que su cuerpo se sintió liviano y pesado a la vez.


	2. Capítulo primero: Cherish Rogers

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con algo completamente diferente a lo que había abandonado.

Ya no eran las burbujas del sueño, eran una sala de estar. Una sala de estar que jamás había visto en su vida. El sol se filtraba por las cortinas. ¿Sol? ¿Es que acaso no era nocivo en este nuevo universo? Qué extraño. Se encontraba en un sofá blanco con dos sillones a juego a los lados. Y una mesa pequeña al frente. A la distancia podía divisar varios libreros, una puerta en forma de arco y una mesa en el fondo, con cuatro sillas. En ella, un frutero lleno a tope con naranjas y un notebook.

Se sobó la cabeza, intentando no desarreglarse el pelo, sentándose, y luego se estiró, acomodándose la capa como pudo sobre los hombros. Intentó procesar dos veces el lugar en el que se encontraba pero le fue casi imposible. Esto era extraño. ¿Es que acaso era sólo una trampa que la Musa le había tendido?

Bostezó y comprobó el estado de sus mitades. Alguien le había cosido y ya había empezado a cicatrizar lentamente. No dolía, no ardía. Era un sentimiento casi fuera de este mundo, o bueno, fuera de su mundo.

—Hola, ya despertaste.

Se volteó. No creyó lo que tenía ante sus ojos. ¿Un alienígena? ¿Una visión? ¿Producto de su imaginación aún borrosa y atormentada? Era lo más probable. Era una muchacha de piel clara, ojos cafés y esclerótica blanca. Tenía pecas cubriéndole la parte de abajo de los ojos, como una máscara. Su cabello era castaño y ondulado, cayendo hasta su cintura de forma desordenada. Vestía una suéter rosa de cuello de tortuga, con las mangas subidas, y tenía vendas en toda la extensión de sus antebrazos hasta las muñecas. Traía jeans azules y zapatillas Converse rojas. Le tomó un rato largo poder hablar, y ella se dio cuenta.

—Eh... ¿Puedes hablar?— Él sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad y carraspeó un par de veces.   
—Claro que puedo.— Murmuró.— ¿Qué eres?   
—Una humana, hasta donde sé.— Dijo ella en respuesta.— Me llamo Cherish Rogers.— Humanos. Esa raza rara de la que Karkat había hablado tantas veces. Sólo habló con dos y las dos le apartaron de sus vidas en un chasquido de dedos. ¿Así era un humano?— Tú eres un troll, ¿No?   
—Claro que... Espera. ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?   
—Convivimos con ellos desde que el juego fue ganado. ¿No sabías?— Eridan entró en shock. ¿Juego ganado? ¿Convivir con los humanos? ¿Qué?   
—No... ¿Cuando pasó? —Hace tiempo ya. No recuerdo con exactitud, muchas cosas se me olvidan ya que tengo la cabeza llena de otros pensamientos que van y vienen.— Tomó asiento a su lado. Eridan se apartó.— ¿Cual es tu nombre?   
—... Eridan. Eridan Ampora.   
—Vaya... Es un lindo nombre. Para alguien a quien encontré desmayado hace dos horas... Supongo. Bastante humano.— Murmuró la última frase.— Yo no muerdo, sabes.   
—No confío en la gente de buenas a primeras.— Dijo él, parándose e inspeccionando el lugar.— ¿Esta es tu colmena?   
—¿Quizá? Nosotros les decimos casas. Esta es mía, y de mi hermana mayor, Vanessa. Ella está en la Universidad, practicando para natación. Es la campeona de su equipo.  
—¿Hermana? ¿Universidad? ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?   
—Hay muchas cosas que debo enseñarte, al parecer.— Sonrió ella, de manera frágil, que expresaba el nerviosismo que hacía esfuerzo por disimular. Se parecía a la de Feferi, en un grado mínimo.— Hay tanto que tienes que ver. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Te hará bien el aire, después de cómo te hallé. Necesito ir a comprar un par de cosas.   
—Bien. Iré contigo. Pero aún no confío lo suficiente.

Con estas palabras, la Rogers se incorporó y suspiró. Era guapo. Pero mal genio.

~~

Salieron de la casa. El barrio era grande, con edificios parecidos y un montón de antejardines llenos de verde. Las calles grises y el sol de media tarde le daban un aspecto poético, tal como el de una postal. Eridan estudió todo con atención, buscando alguna señal extraña, algo que le indicara que este mundo era un peligro para él. Pero, tampoco tenía su arpón para defenderse. Y dudaba del estado de su varita. La última vez que la vio, Kanaya la había roto. Hablando de Kanaya, ¿Y los demás donde estaban? Ni idea. Esto estaba preocupándolo, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad ante la humana.

Ella, por suerte, no se daba cuenta de nada. Ni de los cambios de su expresión facial, ni de la preocupación que sus ojos podrían haber estado emanando. Parecía ir preocupada en sus propios asuntos. Pero, a ella tampoco le parecía natural la situación. Encontrar un extraño en la calle, que fuera tan mal genio, y que no conociera el mundo en el que estaban. Irracionalmente le prestó ayuda, ya que estaba en su naturaleza. ¿Y si él la mataba, o algo? Tenía que irse con cuidado, y hablarle a Vanessa de esto con calma.

Entre estos pensamientos, a los dos se les fue el tiempo. Mientras él la seguía y ella llegaba al café. Debía encargar los pasteles para la llegada de Vanessa, y de paso comprar un poco de pan. Vanessa lo adoraba y siempre comía uno al llegar a casa. Para reponer el cuerpo.

Entraron al café. Estaba medianamente lleno. Habían trolls de color de sangre variados, humanos, y unas repisas llenas de pasteles y panes de distintos tipos. En el frente, se leía el nombre del café: "Clockwork Orange", en referencia a la obra llevada a la pantalla por Stanley Kubrick. Había una muchacha detrás del mesón, con el cabello atado en dos largas trenzas de color naranja, pecas en su cara y ojos verdes. Llevaba una boina verde agua, del mismo color que su vestido tras el delantal.

—Hola, Cher.— Saludó ella, con una voz frágil pero amable. Miró al ser de agua.— ¿Nuevo por aquí?— Le preguntó.   
—Creo.— Respondió él, secamente.   
—Me llamo Helena. Helena Saravasti. Es un gusto conocerte, supongo.— Volvió a mirar a la humana.— ¿Lo de siempre?— La aludida asintió, mientras la otra preparaba la orden. Eridan echó un vistazo al café. No conocía a nadie. Estaba solo, definitivamente. Ni luces de las dos mujeres que quería ver. Suspiró profundamente.   
—Gracias, Lena.— Dijo la castaña, sacando al ser de agua de su trance. Agarró las dos bolsas y miró a Eridan.   
—¿Le pasa algo?— Preguntó Helena.   
—Lo encontré desmayado y decidí...   
—¿Qué?— La interrumpió la otra.— ¡Cherish Cosette Rogers Hansen! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a recoger a alguien de la calle?! ¡¿Y si tiene malas intenciones?!   
—¡Oye, que estoy aquí!— Le gritó Eridan, ofendido. Ella no le tomó importancia.   
—¡Cuídate mucho la espalda! ¡Vanessa estará furiosa!   
—No, no lo estará. Ness es muy relax para eso.— Afirmó Cherish, con toda serenidad.— No tienes por qué montar un escándalo por esto.   
—Perdona, es que... Ugh, yo no haría eso.

 ** _"¿Me hubiera dejado morir de otra manera? Los humanos son repulsivos."_** Pensó el Acuario ante esa frase.

—¡Lo entregaría a la policía!

 ** _"¡Maldigo a este mundo!"_** Volvió a pensar. ¿Esta era la trampa de la Musa? ¿Un mundo estúpido donde todos estaban en contra suya?

—Pero, no sabe nada de esto... Quizá es un amnesíaco, sólo sabe su nombre.— Dijo la castaña.— No me he dado el tiempo de hablar con él.   
—Y a este paso dudo que te lo permita.— Murmuró Eridan entre dientes. Luego carraspeó y miró por la ventana.— Se hace tarde, tu hermana o como sea que se llame va a llegar, ¿No crees?   
—Oh, ¡Cierto!— Cherish "regresó a la Tierra".— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Lena!   
—¡Cuídate de él!— Le advirtió la panadera una vez más. Eridan rodó los ojos sin que ella lo viera. Luego dirigió la mirada al resto del café. Algunas personas habían desaparecido, pero ninguna de ellas le parecía familiar. Ni siquiera los de su propia raza. Suspiró pesadamente.

_A este paso, quizá nunca enmendaría sus errores._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin! Lamento la falta de actualizaciones. ¡Se me olvidaba esto! En fin, espero que les agraden mis OC's u/////u No olviden comentar!


End file.
